Secretos Nocturnos
by C.Cerise
Summary: En la clase 1-A hay una pareja secreta que no lo ha estado dejando dormir dejando rastros de su amor, la clase se pone a investigar ¿Será que Uraraka y Midoriya estan junto o nada es lo que parece?
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene lenguaje y Lemon explícito leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 _— ¿Quiénes creen que sean? —La inconfundible voz de Mina hizo la pregunta que a todos les estaba rondando por la cabeza en ese momento._

 _— Definitivamente tienen que ser dos personas de nuestra misma clase —Compartió Iida sus pensamientos con el rostro expresando curiosidad y confusión._

 _— ¡Pero la pregunta es quien! ¡¿Quién está empareja con quién?! ¡¿Y hasta donde han llegado para que todos los escucháramos?! —Mineta se escuchó desesperado con un sangrado nasal, nadie quería saber en qué pensaba._

 _— Midoriya y Uraraka…_

 _Todos miraron a los recién nombrados, Uraraka lucia tímida con las mejillas ruborizadas y Midoriya le estaba sonriendo escuchando atento a todo lo que está tenía para contarle._

Quiere gritar.

Dios, no sabe cuánto desea en ese momento gritar y liberarse de una vez por todas en el ansiado orgasmo que está a punto de recibir gracias a los experimentados dedos que están en su interior saliendo y entrando de ella mientras que el índice acaricia su endurecido clítoris. Su espalda se arquea y abre la boca lista para que un grito tan fuerte como para despertarlos a todos salga de sus labios, pero él se adelanta y con su mano libre le cubre la boca cuidadosa de no cortarle la respiración por la nariz.

— Lo quieres ¿Cierto? Quieres correrte con mis dedos dentro tuyo —La voz de él suena tan excitada, es exquisita como se siente hormigueando en su oreja entre susurros sin dejar su labor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo— ¿O quieres correrte en mi cara? Con mi lengua entre tus pliegues, succionando toda tu humedad

Dios.

Él no lo sabe o tal vez sí y por eso se comporta como un cabrón excitándola con palabras para que se desespere y roge por esa atención que tanto le encanta.

La libera de su agarre para deslizar su mano por los redondos senos de ella, su boca tiene una sonrisa de medio lado que promete mucho antes de verlo descender con su húmeda lengua paseando por en medio de sus pechos hasta su ombligo y de ahí llegando a su húmeda intimidad, sopla aire frío que la hace erizarse y arquearse por completo con un ronco sonido saliendo de sus labios lo más bajo que puede permitirse en ese momento lujurioso.

 _Deku acerca su mano a la melena avellana de Uraraka, le quita uno de los mechones de cabello que están cubiertos por el sudor del entrenamiento, ella le sonríe con las mejillas ruborizadas. Todos están mirando atentamente ese gesto, pero ellos no lo notan porque están sumergidos en un mundo ajeno hablando entre ellos._

 _— En definitiva deben ser esos dos —Mina hablo mirándolos como si así pudiera descubrir la verdad tras esos gestos tan amorosos._

 _— ¿De qué están hablando? —Yaomomo se une a la conversación junto a tres estudiantes más de la clase 1-A._

 _— Hay un romance entre Midoriya y Uraraka —Contesto Minera con los dientes apretados._

 _— ¿Midoriya y Uraraka? —Cuestiono Yaoyorozu fijando su mirada en los dos nombrados. Ve lo que todos veían en ese momento, Uraraka sonrojada y Midoriya riendo a escasos centímetros de ella._

Era exhibicionismo.

Tal vez también algo grotesco si se paraban a pensar que en esa mesa comían todos juntos.

Pero como podría detenerlo cuando la estaba follando con la lengua sentada ahí en aquella mesa donde tantas veces habían comido con sus compañeros, mantenía una mano pegada en el cabello de él, jalándolo y obligando a que continuara metiendo su lengua en su intimidad, moviéndola y haciéndola sentir tan bien, su otra mano la tenía ocupada enterrando las uñas en la mesa obligándose a no gritar.

— Deliciosa… —Susurro aún entre sus piernas, la sola imagen de su rostro entre sus piernas con los labios brillosos por su humedad la provocaba aún más. Tal fue la provocación que lo alejó de forma brusca con sus piernas, obligándolo a que cayera al suelo y haciendo un poco de ruido pero carajos, no le importaba si ahora mismo los veían, era una exhibicionista cuando se trataba de él.

— ¿Serás tan delicioso como yo? —Le preguntó tomando su erecto miembro con la mano, fue un contraste de calor y frío que lo hizo gruñir y a ella sonreír.

— Prueba y lo sabrás —Contesto él alzando sus caderas y provocando el movimiento de su pene en la mano cerrada de ella que reaccionó moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo fuerte y sin delicadeza alguna tal y como a él le gustaba.

Escupió en la punta del pene del chico para lubricarlo con su saliva y continuar masturbándolo con su mano, bajo el rostro hasta los testículos de él escuchando como suspiraba sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y sin dudarlo succionó uno de sus testículos dentro de su boca con su mano juguetona acariciando su pene y el sonido de una maldición gruñida por él.

 _— ¡Hay un límite para la calentura cuando vives con más personas, saben! —Grito Mina queriendo que la supuesta pareja los escuchará pero ellos parecían demasiado ajenos— Mou… —Se quejo cruzando los brazos._

 _— ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? —Pregunto Iida mirando a la muchacha que se quejaba y pasando la mirada a sus amigos, se preguntaba por qué no le habían dicho de su relación._

 _— Ashido, Tsuyu y yo ayer hemos ido a los vestidores de chica para usar la piscina y…_

 _— ¡Ochako! —La explicación dada por Jirou quedó en el aire cuando todos escucharon la voz de Midoriya y el sonido de algo quebrándose, cuando se voltearon a ver vieron a una Uraraka a punto de caer en medio de todos los pedazos de vidrio y la mano de Bakugou sosteniéndola fuerte para que eso no ocurriera— ¿Estás bien Uraraka?_

 _— Eh, sí, si estoy bien —Contesto a Deku de inmediato sonriendo y al segundo siguiente su mirada estaba en el ceño fruncido de Bakugou— Muchas gracias Bakugou._

 _— Eres una real estúpida cara redonda —Dicho eso Bakugou la soltó y se fue con las manos en sus bolsillo, pero todos seguían mirando a Midoriya y Uraraka porque todos habían escuchado bien como había llamado a Uraraka, un error que lo confirmaba todo._

Su boca había pasado de atender los testículos de él a directamente atender su viril miembro, subía y bajaba su cabeza succionando la virilidad de él, relajaba su garganta permitiendo que tomara a momentos el control y follara su boca tan brusco como quisiera. El sonido de su boca y el pene follandola era realmente erótico, recordándole lo que se avecinaba después de esa exquisita felación que le había estado dando.

— Mierda… tu boca fue echa para que la follara —Dijo gruñiendo al tiempo que dejaba que su miembro entrara en la cavidad bucal de ella con fuerza, la escucho haciendo arcadas pero eso no lo detuvo de continuar con aquel brusco ritmo, y no lo detuvo solo porque podía sentir las vibraciones de los sonidos que se ahogaban en su boca ocupada por su pene, era una sensación cosquillante que lo incitaba a seguir.

— Vamos, trágalo todo tal y como te gusta Ochako —Entre gruñidos dio sus últimas estocadas en la boca de Uraraka antes de correrse. Escucho el sonido de ella tragándose su semen mientras que él iba sacando su pene de la boca de ella.

Desde la comisura de los labios de Uraraka caía su baba combinada con el semen que había soltado hace poco en su boca, pero ella no parecía asqueada, al contrario, estaba con los ojos dilatados de la excitación y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para hacer nada cuando fue directamente a su boca besándolo. Los sabores de los fluidos de ambos fueron combinados en aquel rudo beso donde ambos peleaban por quién mandaba. Uraraka tomo con su mano el pene de él para notar que seguía tan duro como cuando habían empezado y él no tardó en reaccionar tomándola entre sus brazos con fuerza y estampándola en la mesa.

— ¿Quieres que te folle bien Ochako? Dímelo, pídeme que te folle en esta mesa —Pero Uraraka solo podía gemir extasiada sintiendo como la mano de él bajaba hasta su intimidad más húmeda que antes— Parece que alguien se corrió también sin mi permiso —Le dio un golpe a su clítoris al decir la última frase y fue suficiente para hacerla gritar, pero gracias a la mano de él esté grito fue corto para no darles problemas con los demás inquilinos de la clase.

— Hazlo… dios, follame ahora mismo —Pidió en cuanto se libero de la mano de él, sus caderas se movían de forma circular buscando el miembro de él con desesperación y esa imagen de Uraraka tan necesitada lo excitaba más, junto su pene con la intimidad de ella rozando la punta de su glande con el clítoris hinchado de ella ante la excitación, se mantuvo en ese juego unos cuantos segundos escuchándola gemir frustrada y necesitada— Métemela Katsuki, hazlo ahora.

Con esa voz de exigencia fue lo último que pudo decir con coherencia Uraraka antes de sentir de una sola estocada el pene de Bakugou entrando en su estrecha vagina, ambos gimieron y trataron de callarse el uno al otro con besos.

— Estas tan estrecha para mí… —Gruño Bakugou comenzando a mover sus caderas al tiempo en que su mano jugaba con el clítoris de Uraraka quien estrujaba sus propios pechos de la excitación al estar recibiendo continuamente las estocadas del rubio.

 _— En los vestidores de chicas se escuchaban gemidos ayer, creo que están practicando sexo donde nos vestimos —Jirou continuó con lo que antes había dejado pendiente Iida escupió el jugo que estaba tomando, Minera gimoteo como un animal frustrado y Kirishima se rió fuerte._

 _— Hay que hablar con Midoriya y Uraraka, no pueden continuar como conejos —Concedió Ashido con sus brazos cruzados._

 _— Oh… —Fue lo único que Yaoyorozu pudo decir con las mejillas ruborizadas mirando en dirección a la supuesta pareja, pero luego, por un segundo su mirada se desvió a Todoroki quien estaba conteniendo una risa haciéndola que se sonrojada más fuerte mientras todos continuaban la conversación sobre el sexo y lo mucho que lo estaba practicando la primera pareja de la clase 1-A._

— Vamos Ochako, córrete para mí —Entre gruñidos Bakugou penetraba a Uraraka, la fricción de sus cuerpos provocaba que la mesa se moviera y crujiera tan alto como sus sexos eróticamente sonaban gracias a la húmedad de Uraraka quien se contraía y arqueaba su espalda ya casi llegando al orgasmo.

Bakugou tomo a Uraraka en sus brazos levantándola de la mesa y ella para sostenerse aferró sus piernas en las caderas del rubio y las manos en su cuello, la sostuvo entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana penetrándola con más brusquedad, haciéndola saltar y que sus generosos pechos se movieran, no dudó en tomar uno de sus pechos con su boca succionando el pezón de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

— ¡Katsuki! —Uraraka llegó al ansiado orgasmo cuando Bakugou le mordió su pezón y la penetró hasta el fondo dándole en su punto más sensible, poco después Bakugou se descargó dentro de ella al sentir las contraídas paredes vaginales de Uraraka apretarlo con fuerza en medio de su orgasmo haciéndolo que él mismo recibiera también su orgasmo.

Con los cuerpos sudorosos y las respiraciones erráticas se miraron el uno al otro. El color carmesi de los ojos de Bakugou miraban los suaves ojos de Uraraka quien le dedicó una sonrisa cansina pero feliz y Bakugou reaccionó apartando los húmedos cabellos de Uraraka de su rostro para besarla lleno de vitalidad y amor hacia la muchacha que sostenía entre sus brazos.

— Bakugou… —Suspiro su nombre cuando lo sintió salir de su interior y mantuvo unos segundos más sus ojos cerrados, su sexo se sentía hinchado y sensible gracias a los dos orgasmos que había compartido con el muchacho. Abrió sus ojos para sorprenderlo mirarla con devoción, de esa forma que solo salía cuando estaban solos ellos dos, Uraraka apoyo su frente contra la de él sin poder dejar de sonreír.

No sé dijeron nada, las palabras sobraban cuando ambos se sentían tan unidos con sus cuerpos tocándose y besándose mientras se vestían en las penumbras del comedor, a veces se reían y otras solamente se miraban mientras limpiaban el desastre que habían hecho hace poco.

— ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda tuya y del imbécil de Deku hoy? —Quería parecer casual, pero Uraraka sabía que tras esas palabras se escondían sus celos.

— Practica —Contesto logrando que Bakugou solo frunciera más el ceño, algo a lo cual ella se había acostumbrado y también había comenzado a amar

— Practicar y una mierda ¿Qué cojones necesitas practicar con ese imbécil tú? —Replico aún enojado provocando la risa de la chica.

— Deku quiere confesarse a Tsuyu-chan, Bakachan —Un apodo que le había puesto de forma cariñosa para cuando quería molestarlo, por supuesto logró su cometido y Bakugou chasqueando su lengua la tomo entre sus brazos para estamparla contra la pared nuevamente.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota maldita cara redonda? —Pregunto con mofa mordiendo la mejilla de ella, haciéndola gimotear por aquella acción.

— A mi novio, Bakachan —Contesto desafiante ella

— Tsk… estúpida novia mía —Y fue todo lo que se dijeron antes de volver a besarse posesivamente.

El beso se iba intensificando cada vez más y las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y la luz se encendió dejando ver a una sonrojada Yaoyorozu y a un Todoroki aún con la camisa desabrochada y unos arañazos a la vista, los dos nuevos miraron a los chicos que acorralados estaban con las manos por debajo de sus ropas y los cuatros sólo pudieron mirarse los unos a los otros.

— Ehm… —Ninguna de las dos chicas supo que decirse sonrojándose más por la vergüenza de ser pilladas.

— Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada —Dijo Todoroki tomando de la mano a Momo y llevándosela hacia las escaleras.

— Trato —Contesto Bakugou antes de volverse a perder en los labios de su novia.

* * *

Bueno vaya vaya, parece ser que no solo hay una pareja sino dos y quién sabe con Tsuyu y Deku posiblemente tres. Tengo la parte de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu escrita también y al igual que este esta cargado de lemon, así que si os gusta lo subiré.

Por otro lado siento que no me ha quedado tan OOC como el ultimo, tal vez estoy recuperando mis dotes fuera de lo OOC o tal vez no

Pero bueno, díganme qué tal les ha parecido, si les gusto o no la accion en el kacchako y el apodo de Uraraka para Bakugou, tambien si quisieran la segunda parte version TodoMomo

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene lenguaje y Lemon explícito leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Se había vuelto una costumbre.

Cada vez que se miraban algo se encendía entre ellos, Todoroki le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada devorándosela como si ella fuese todo lo que necesita para respirar y esa mirada tan intensa que le regalaba hacia que Momo se calentará y sus bragas terminarán sintiéndose húmedas, necesitada de Shouto Todoroki.

Ellos aún no habían definido su relación, ella no sabía realmente qué era ella para él y eso le pesaba en su atolondrado corazón que no entendía de razón cuando se trataba de él.

Yaoyorozu regularmente se escapaba a la piscina de la UA para nadar y dejar que todos sus pensamientos se ahogaran en el agua, solía hacerlo de noche cuando nadie andaba y no tuviera que escuchar el bulliciao de los demás, solo eran ella y los gritos que se escuchaban en su mente con preguntas sin respuestas para contestar.

Era mientras que ella nadaba cuando Todoroki hacia presencia, ni siquiera tenía que salir del agua para saberlo porque su cuerpo era tan consiente de la existencia de él que de inmediato lo percibía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Salió del agua para respirar, su mirada oscura se encontró con los ojos cielo de Todoroki, ambos se miraban con las pupilas dilatadas ya de excitación porque ambos sabían que seguiría después de esa mirada, pero Yaoyorozu creía (fingía) que habían cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar y por esa sola razón no salió de la piscina como haría siempre.

— Debemos parar —Dijo queriendo sonar segura de su decisión, pero no lo hacía y por esa razón se maldecía en su interior— Comienzan a sospechar que algo sucede y están culpando a Midoriya y Uraraka, ellos no son los culpables Todoroki…

— Pero somos tu y yo —Todoroki continuó la frase que ella iba a terminar, pero por supuesto el genio lo sabía incluso sin que ella lo dijera y no la irritaba como debería de ser, al contrario, la excitaba más saber lo bien que la conocía.

Iba a seguir hablando pero las acciones de Todoroki la hicieron callar, por supuesto que en los planes del bicolor no estaban parar y se lo demostró cuando una vez se aligero de ropa y se quitó los zapatos se lanzó al agua haciendo que su sexo reaccionara de inmediato. Los ojos claros como la cristalina agua no la dejaban de mirar, la ponían nerviosa e incluso la hacían sonrojar, eso no había cambiado incluso después de dos meses que llevaban ya en tal situación.

Suspiró o tal vez gimió cuando Todoroki le tocó el hombro desnudo con su mano, se miraron intensamente devorándose nuevamente con las miradas.

— ¿Por qué debería importarme o importarnos lo que digan los demás? —Cuestiono sin ápice de arrepentimiento hacia sus compañeros.

— Tendríamos que explicar la situación, dime cómo explicarias lo que hacemos Todoroki —Fue una respuesta trampa, quería sacarle de la boca las palabras que definieran esa relación.

— ¿Tendría que hacerlo? No hacemos nada que ellos no harían —Pero por supuesto que Todoroki era tan ingenioso como inteligente para contestar, eso la frustraba tanto como le encantaba.

Yaoyorozu no se dio cuenta de que estaba arrinconada entre el cuerpo de Todoroki y el final de la piscina hasta que sintió en su espalda el cemento y la cerámica de la misma. Fue en ese momento que se hizo consiente de la erección que tocaba su cuerpo haciendo que respingara y que Todoroki se comenzará a frotar, sus mejillas estaban encendidas a rojo vivo y no sabía si era por la vergüenza o la excitación que sentía pero aún así no se paró a pensarlo y rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos para entrelazar sus brazos en el cabello bicolor de él.

— Dime Shouto ¿Qué somos? —Fue directa, ya no habían trampas.

— ¿Qué quieres que seamos? —Respondió Todoroki con otra pregunta.

— Es de mala educación contestar con otra pregunta, y yo pregunté primero —La voz de Yaoyorozu cada vez se hacía más baja, eran susurros los que se escuchaban antes de que los labios de ella terminarán por besar la piel del cuello ajeno, fue delicada al principio, besando y acariciando el cabello de Todoroki, pero luego cambio rápidamente su actitud, mordió la piel de su cuello al tiempo en que sus dedos apretaban los cabellos bicolor de él, succionó la piel tan fuerte como para que se notará por semanas.

Todoroki no parecía molesto, al contrario, ante las acciones de Yaoyorozu su cuerpo reaccionó gozando de aquel momento antes de tomar el control de la situación bajando la mano derecha por entre sus cuerpos y corriendo el traje de baño de Momo para que así sus dedos rozarán primero su clítoris y luego se hundieran dentro de ella haciéndola gemir fuerte.

— Respóndeme Yaoyorozu… —Mientras le hablaba al oído en susurros fue moviendo sus dedos más dentro de ella— ¿Qué quieres que seamos? —Volvió a preguntar mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Pero Yaoyorozu no pudo contestar, ya fuera porque se encontraba demasiado ensimismada gimiendo y sintiendo los dedos de Todoroki entrar y salir por sus pliegues como también porque esa batalla no la iba a perder.

Quito a Torodoki de encima de ella para tener centímetros de espacio entre sus cuerpos, uso su mano para meterla debajo del boxer de Todoroki y toco directamente su erecto pene que reaccionó a su mano, no hizo más que darle un pequeño apretón mientras bajaba su mano a la base y luego la subía hasta su glande— He preguntado primero —Le contesto empujando el cuerpo de Todoroki más lejos de ella, se llevó la misma mano que había usado para tocar su virilidad y lamió sus dedos siempre observándolo a los ojos, notando lo excitado que se ponía por sus acciones.

Por supuesto que él no se podía quedar atrás e iba a ir hacía Yaoyorozu una vez más, sin embargo está no se lo permitió. Vio como se salía de la piscina atontándolo un segundo con el vistazo de su trasero y por un momento pensó que se iría y lo dejaría en tales condiciones, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Yaoyorozu una vez que salió se recostó en una de las sillas playeras que habían en la piscina, abrió sus piernas regalándole la vista de su intimidad y sus dedos masturbándose a si misma con la cabeza hacia atrás. Escuchaba entre esos gemidos su nombre que lo decía con tal lujuria que podría haberse corrido en ese mismo momento, pero tal como ella jugaba él también podía hacer que ese juego fuese para dos.

Salió de la piscina y camino los cortos pasos que le permitieron estar junto a ella, inmediatamente sus manos tocaron las rodillas de Yaoyorozu manteniéndolas separadas en lo que su cabeza se acercaba a su intimidad. Mientras Yaoyorozu seguía usando sus dedos para masturbarse Todoroki comenzó a soplar haciendo que el contraste entre el calor por dentro de su intimidad y el frío desde afuera la provocara, fue en ese momento que acerco su lengua regalándole una sola lamida a su sexo y logrando que la mano de Yaoyorozu pasará de su intimidad a el cabello de él.

— Las damas primero —Dijo antes de comenzar el juego que a ella tanto le gustaba que desempeñará, su lengua se perdió entre sus pliegues y sus manos subieron hacia los grandes y suaves senos de Yaoyorozu, en el mismo momento que comenzó a succionar sus dedos pellizcaron los pezones ya erguidos de Momo.

Por cosa de un momento Yaoyorozu se dejó vencer ante las eróticas succiones que Todoroki le daba en su sexo ya hinchado y palpitante. Estaba necesitada de aquellas caricias que le provocaban un sinfín de gemidos que se los tragaba la noche. Todoroki para asegurar el placer femenino bajo una de sus manos para con su dedo índice y pulgar comenzar a acariciar el botón rosa de Yaoyorozu qué arqueo la espalda gustosa de la sensación que entregaba tanto la lengua como la mano del bicolor.

— Estas tan húmeda y lista para mí —Murmuro Todoroki con la voz ronca de la excitación, sus dientes apretaron suave y ligero el clítoris de Yaoyorozu antes de succionarlo por un momento— ¿Vas a correrte para mi Yaoyorozu?

Y tal vez la vicepresidenta de la clase 1-A lo hubiera hecho pero aún con la desesperación corriéndole por las venas y su sexo palpitando por el orgasmo se libero de los labios y las manos de Todoroki logrando que el muchacho se parara. Vio detenidamente el duro pene de Todoroki que parecía ya listo para la acción pero sus intenciones fueron diferentes para torturarlo con placer.

Usando su mano tomo la virilidad de Todoroki y dejo correr un rastro de su saliva desde la punta del glande para abajo como lubricante asegurándose de con su mano masturbarlo y lubricarlo como correspondía. A Todoroki se le escapó un gruñido de frustración cuando Yaoyorozu soltó su miembro, pero esto no duró más allá de unos segundos antes de que envolviera su pene entre los suaves pechos de ella.

— Yao… ro… zu… —La voz de Shouto se entre cortaba mientras alzaba sus caderas moviendo su pene entre los suaves pechos de Yaoyorozu que lo apretaban tanto como lo recibían, el aliento cálido de ella chocaba con su glande logrando que tan solo ese acto combinado lubricara más su miembro con su líquido preseminal.

— ¿Qué ocurre Todoroki? ¿Acaso quieres correrte ya? —Era mofa, una burla cargada de excitación mientras movía sus senos estrujándolos para que apretaran la virilidad de Todoroki quien comenzaba a ir en un ritmo más rápido.

Y aunque era cierto que su pene rogaba por descargarse ya Todoroki no admitiría su derrota de manera tan fácil. En un movimiento brusco y poco calculado invirtió los papeles tomando el ligero cuerpo de Yaoyorozu entre sus brazos sentándose con ella arriba de él, solo se necesito de un segundo para introducir su miembro en el apretado ano de Momo penetrándola a fondo desde el primer momento. Yaoyorozu más allá de gemir grito con la lujuria desbordándola, fue ella misma quien comenzó a moverse primero marcando el primer ritmo de la penetración anal con la ayuda de Todoroki quien sostenía las caderas de ella y la ayudaba en el subir y bajar.

— Eso es Momo, mueve esas caderas para mí —Pidió de forma demandante masajeando el trasero de Yaoyorozu cuando está comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su pene dentro de su ano.

— Palpitas dentro de mi ¿Te vas a correr tan pronto ya? —Era ese sutil sarcasmo el que sacaba de quicio a Todoroki como también le encantaba.

Sin previo aviso para ella sacó su pene de su cavidad anal y cambio las posiciones nuevamente para esta vez quedar con su abdomen apegado a la espalda de ella, no introdujo su pene de inmediato en ella, al contrario de eso comenzó tan solo a frotarse con el húmedo sexo de Yaoyorozu lubricándose con los fluidos de la chica y rozando su glande con el clítoris de ella.

— Estas húmeda, tan lista y dispuesta ¿Lo quieres dentro tuyo Yaoyorozu? —La voz de Todoroki era gutural mientras introducía tan solo la punta de su pene en el húmedo coño de Yaoyorozu pero tan rápido como lo metía lo sacaba para seguir frotándose contra ella, haciendo ese acto repetidas veces para desesperarla más— ¿Quieres que lo meta dentro de tu húmedo coño si o no?

— Dios Shouto… Mételo, mételo ya —Yaoyorozu sonaba ahogada y desesperada pero Todoroki ni siquiera se hizo de rogar más cuando la volvió a penetrar de golpe siendo recibido por las húmedas paredes vaginales de Momo.

— Siempre estás tan húmeda y estrecha para recibir mi pene... ¿Quieres que me mueva? —Era una continua tortura la que le hacía pasar a Yaoyorozu, la había penetrado tan duro y fuerte como para meter todo su pene dentro de ella y sin embargo no continuó moviéndose, tan solo se quedó estático disfrutando de las apretadas paredes vaginales de Yaoyorozu mientras movía sus dedos contra el clítoris de ella— Pídelo Yaoyorozu, pídeme que te folle.

Pero Yaoyorozu esta vez no hizo lo que le pedía, al contrario tomo el control de la situación invirtiendo los papeles para quedar ella encima de él. Sus movimientos comenzaron de inmediato saltando sobre el cuerpo de Todoroki y penetrándose con el largo falo del muchacho, sus uñas se deslizaron por el abdomen de él dejando uno que otro arañazo mientras que Todoroki comenzaba a sincronizar sus movimientos pélvicos con los saltos de Yaoyorozu provocando penetraciones más intensas.

Los sonidos de la noche se mezclaban con los constantes gemidos y eróticos sonidos que hacían sus sexos al chocar fuerte y duro. Yaoyorozu movía sus caderas tan fuerte como le permitía su cuerpo para no cansarse y Todoroki movía su pelvis ayudando con sus manos en las caderas de la chica para la penetración, dentro de Yaoyorozu se sentía húmedo y caliente, sus paredes vaginales estaban acostumbradas a la forma de su pene lo cual complacía a su masculinidad el saber que ella estaba tan dispuesta a él.

Con esos últimos pensamientos en mente Todoroki sintió como las paredes vaginales de Yaoyorozu se contraían apretando su pene e indicándole que Momo estaba lista para llegar al orgasmo, fue esa razón suficiente para cambiar nuevamente sus posiciones dejándola a ella debajo de su cuerpo para ser él quien marcará el ritmo de las penetraciones. Yaoyorozu gemía su nombre cada vez más y más fuerte mientras que él lamía dos de sus dedos para llevarlos inmediatamente al clítoris de ella, la estimulaba con movimientos rápidos igual a su continua penetración que se iban volviendo más profundas hasta que ambos terminaron por llegar juntos al orgasmo.

Yaoyorozu se contrajo con la espalda arqueada gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitía sintiendo esas dulces vibraciones recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse todas en su sexo mientras que Todoroki en una profunda estocada sintió su pene temblarle descargando su semen dentro de ella cuando las cálidas paredes vaginales de Yaoyorozu lo apretaban humedecidas por el orgasmo.

Necesitaron de unos minutos el uno sobre el otro para recomponerse de sus agitadas respiraciones y fuertes latidos de corazón, ninguno de los dos decía nada tan solo escuchaban lo bien sincronizado que estaban sus cuerpos.

— ¿Y? —Pregunto de repente Yaoyorozu con la mirada puesta en el rostro del mitad albino.

— ¿Y qué? —Pregunto de vuelta él saliendo de adentro de Yaoyorozu, el movimiento les provocó a ambos un quejido ante el cambio de clima para sus sexos y la falta del otro.

— ¿Qué somos? —Pregunto de nuevo Yaoyorozu ya algo frustrada por no obtener lo que quería.

— Dímelo tu —Contesto Todoroki terminando por frustrar a Yaoyorozu quién ya sin decir nada se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar lejos del bicolor.

Estaba cansada, si bien le gustaba el sexo y los momentos que compartían ambos a sola no podía negarse que esperaba más de aquella relación secreta que habían iniciado en especial luego de escuchar las quejas de sus compañeros y las suposiciones que habían comenzado a hacer sobre quiénes eran los culpables de las bullas nocturnas.

Yaoyorozu se metió dentro del vestidor femenino y se comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que se podía permitir pero de repente y sin previo aviso se vio estampada contra los casilleros por un enojado Todoroki que también mostraba frustración en su rostro. El pene de Todoroki volvía a despertar frotándose contra su sexo el cual también empezaba a volverse más húmedo, lo cuál fue suficiente tiempo para que Todoroki volviera a penetrarla con más fiereza que antes, fueron penetraciones duras y precisas contra uno de sus puntos más sensibles dentro de ella, no habían palabras, tan solo gemidos que se ahogaban en besos igual de fieros que aquellas estocadas tan largas y certeras contra los casilleros que sonaban gracias al movimiento de sus cuerpo. No fue más allá de unos pocos minutos que sintió el orgasmo abrazar a su sexo húmedo y sensible.

Todoroki la miró una vez más a los ojos encontrándose con aquellos orbes que derrochaban nada más que satisfacción, habían vuelto a follar de manera rápida en los vestidores y aún con la respiración agitada sacó su ya flácido y cansado pene del húmedo sexo de Yaoyorozu— Te estaré esperando afuera.

Fue todo lo que le dijo a Momo antes de salir de los vestidores para también vestirse con las ropas que había dejado tiradas al filo de la piscina momentos antes. Yaoyorozu estaba cansada, pero esta vez era su cuerpo el que estaba cansado y satisfecho aún así se terminó de vestir mirando que nuevamente uno que otro casillero de los vestidores se había abierto logrando que se ruborizara porque nuevamente había sido culpa de ella y sus alborotadas hormonas.

Cuando salió ya vestida vio a Todoroki que aún mantenía su camisa sin abrochar, pudo distinguir uno que otro arañazo que ella había dejado en su cuerpo, otra razón más para que se ruborizara y Todoroki sonriera orgulloso de las marcas rojas en su abdomen y el morado en su cuello. Caminaron juntos y en silencio hacia el establecimiento designado a la clase 1-A, Todoroki iba a hablar cuando abrieron la puerta y encendieron la luz encontrándose con una peculiar y sorpresiva situación pasando en el comedor.

Los ojos chocolate de Uraraka los miraba y su rubor era tan fuerte como el carmesí de los ojos de Bakugou que los miraba con indiferencia, parecía no importarle que lo hubieran pillado con las manos en los pechos de Uraraka por debajo de la ropa y con la mano de la misma por debajo de sus pantalones tocándolo de igual forma. Yaoyorozu a su lado enrojeció igual de avergonzada que Uraraka mientras Bakugou solo analizó un segundo sus cuerpo para notar que ellos no estaban tan alejados de lo estaban haciendo ahí dentro.

— Ehm… —Las chicas no sabían que decirse y la vergüenza que ambas sentían se denotaba en la poca comunicación que podían mantener.

— Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada —Todoroki decidió resolver el asunto hablándole directamente a Bakugou, pero ni siquiera se paró a esperar por una respuesta, tomo la mano de Yaoyorozu y la guío fuera de aquella escena para seguir con lo que habían dejado pendiente entre ellos— Duerme hoy conmigo —Le pidió en un susurro cuando estuvieron en las escaleras, Yaoyorozu lo miro parpadeando confusa pero recomponiéndose rápidamente asintió con su cabeza sonriendo de esa manera que a él tanto le gustaba.

Mientras se acercaba a los labios de Yaoyorozu y la besaba con dulzura acariciando su mejilla percibió de fondo la voz de Bakugou contestándole con un simple: _Trato._

* * *

Bueno aquí tenemos la versión de TodoMomo que había prometido, he leído entre sus comentarios que les gustaría también ver qué sucede con Tsuyu y Midoriya o la reacción de la clase 1-A sobre las repentinas parejas formadas así que agregaré una tercer y último capítulo que estará combinando ambas cosas que será subido el día de mañana porque hoy comenzaré el primer fic Kacchako largo que haré ¿Qué les parece?

Para la bonita **Kirana Retsu** quien también me pidió un escrito de Kamijirou, hoy entre los tres one-shot que subiré uno es de esta ship *corazones*

Y bueno, muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios hacia el primer capítulo, sé que de principios era confuso pero esa era la gracia ¿No? Hahah, espero que esté segundo capítulo TodoMomo les guste y me compartan que les ha parecido, también agregar que si hay algo que os gustaría ver sobre alguna ship háganmelo saber y encantada lo escribiré para ustedes *muchos corazones*

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	3. Final

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

La clase 1-A estaba reunida en la sala o al menos la mayoría de los integrantes estaban en la sala mirando todos amontonados una película de terror en aquel momento. Uraraka se encontraba entre Deku y Iida, estando especialmente apegada al brazo de Midoriya, causando que algunos los mirarán de reojo sin que lo percibiera.

En los momentos mas terroríficos Uraraka escondía su rostro en el brazo de Midoriya quién se reía muy por lo bajo como una broma que solo ellos pudieran entender. Eran ajenos a las miradas que recibían por sus demás compañeros. La película avanzaba y todos cada vez se veían más inmersos en el miedo provocado por las escenas fantasmales hasta que hubo terminado y los créditos pasados, cuando todos vieron por la ventana se fijaron que ya había oscurecido lo suficiente como para que pensaran todos en volver a sus habitaciones.

Era la mitad de la noche cuando los ruidos comenzaron a ser percibidos por los oídos de algunos miembros de la clase 1-A, por supuesto de inmediato muchos tuvieron en mente a dos personas como los culpables a esos ya familiares sonidos, pero en esta ocasión Ashino Mina al estar en su totalidad despierta había pensado que era momento de encarar a los culpables de los ruidos nocturnos.

De puntillas Ashino camino hacia donde los ruidos se intensificaban sintiéndose preparada para encarar a sus compañeros y darles un regaño que nunca olvidarían, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico de su elaborado plan chocó con otro cuerpo, la sorpresa la llevó a gritar consecuencia que hizo que la otra persona gritara tan fuerte como ella y las luces de aquel pasillo comenzarán a ser encendidas por los inquilinos despertados.

— ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? —Pregunto Kaminari sin saber si se sentía enojado, irritado o simplemente cansado.

— ¡¿Un ladrón?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?! —Iida con un bate en mano miraba hacia todos los lados asegurando el perímetro.

— ¿Qué mierdas es todo esté escándalo? —Un Bakugou enojado y a medio vestir apareció en escena también.

— Uraraka, Ashino ¿Están bien? —Kirishima miro a sus dos compañeras que habían gritado, sin pensarlo había salido con su quirk de endurecimiento ya activado.

— ¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¡Claro que no estoy nada de bien! —Exploto en cólera Mina mirando a todos sus compañeros— ¡¿Sabéis por qué no estoy bien?! ¡¿EH?!

— Eh… ¿Dinos? —Se arriesgo Kirishima a preguntarle a una enojada Ashino

— ¡Por qué todas las noches tengo que estar soportando los ruidos de Uraraka y Midoriya follando! —Fue un grito fuerte y claro cargado de enojó en ese momento hacia su presa que la miraba con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

— Yo… yo no… —Tratando de crear una frase Uraraka movía sus manos en negación al igual que su muy sonrojado rostro.

— ¡¿No?! ¡Todos te hemos oído Uraraka! ¡Follais como dos animales en celo! Y. NO. NOS. DEJAN. DORMIR —Cada una de sus últimas palabras fue elevándose en un grito más y más fuerte llamando la atención de más habitantes de la residencia que comenzaban a mostrarse.

— Pero… —Y aunque Uraraka trataba de defenderse no sabía que decir exactamente.

— ¿Uraraka? ¿Ashino? —Midoriya, el segundo "culpable" había llegado sin entender que pasaba y a qué iban los gritos de su compañera— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿De verdad lo estás preguntando Midoriya?! —Ashino totalmente fuera de sus cabales volvió a gritar pero está vez contra Midoriya quién solo retrocedió un paso alzando sus manos en forma de inocencia sin decir nada.

— Ashino se está quejando de tus actividades nocturnas con Uraraka, Midoriya —Contesto Iida de forma más civilizada.

— ¿Actividades nocturnas? —Deku tuvo que preguntar dándose cuenta tarde de los movimientos de Uraraka para que no siguiera preguntando más.

— ¡QUE TE LA FOLLAS EN LA NOCHE DEKU! —Grito esta vez para su sorpresa Ashino haciendo que él quedará igual de sonrojado que Uraraka.

— ¡Sí, Midoriya! Ahora dinos, danos una explicación, cuéntanos cómo se sienten los melones de Uraraka entre tus manos —Mineta haciendo movimientos de apretar el aire con sus manos miro a Midoriya comenzando a acercarse más a él— Qué se siente estar dentr...

Pero cualquiera que fuera la frase que iba decir fue callada cuando sin previo aviso Bakugou tomo de la polera a Mineta alzándolo sin problema alguno a la altura de su enojada cara.

— Sigue hablando y dejaré tus pelotas inutilizables para toda tu miserable vida —Dijo de manera amenazadora mostrando su brazo libre que chispeaba listo para atacarlo.

— Kacchan… —Deku fue el primero en querer calmarlo para que aquella disputa terminará pero sólo logró avivar más la llama.

— ¡Ven lo que han provocado con sus encuentros nocturnos! Ahora deberían disculpar…

— El nerd de mierda esté ni siquiera en sus sueños podría tocar a Uraraka porque es mía ¿HE SIDO CLARO? —Bakugou soltó la verdad lanzando el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo de Mineta contra Midoriya, ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse o decir algo más, tan solo tomo de la mano a Uraraka y se la llevó a rastras a su habitación dejando a todos los demás en estado de shock.

— Entonces… Uraraka y Bakugou... —La voz de Ashino había vuelto a su habitual tono mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido Bakugou con Uraraka— ¿Están juntos?

— Así parece ser… —Contesto igual de sorprendido Kaminari por tal revelación.

— Pero… Pero… Uraraka y Midoriya… Y todos esos momentos que parecían pareja ¡¿Qué fue todo eso entonces?! —Ashino miro hacia la dirección de Midoriya quién ayudaba a Mineta a pararse.

— Uraraka tan solo me estuvo ayudando porque también me gusta alguien —Contesto Deku avergonzado y sonrojado pero con una voz firme.

Cuando Ashino iba a decir algo más las puertas del ascensor se abrieron rebelando a dos nuevas personas ingresando, ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer alguna pregunta, tan solo con observar como Yaoyorozu agachaba la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas y trataba de cubrir el brilloso rojo en su cuello decía mucho más que cualquier palabra, en especial con la mano de Todoroki firmemente tomando la de ella.

— Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo ¡Acaso todos tienen pareja ahora! —Gimio como un animalillo herido Ashino antes de pegar un suspiro alto y cansino— Solo… Ah, tan solo no hagan tanta bulla ¿Quieren?

Ni siquiera alcanzo a haber una respuesta cuando la chica se metió a su habitación dando por terminada toda aquella situación que había tenido lugar. Todos decidieron en ese momento en volver a sus respectivas habitaciones y dormir las horas que aún les quedaban.

Había sido una noche larga y extraña para todos lo cuál se hizo aún más incómodo de soportar cuando a la hora del desayuno todos vieron a Yaoyorozu bajar con el cuello marcado por una mancha morada caminando junto a Todoroki pero aquel panorama no podía ser más extraño que ver cómo Bakugou tenía sentada sobre sus piernas a una sonrojada Uraraka manteniéndola firmemente pegada a su cuerpo de una manera totalmente posesiva mientras tomaba desayuno de forma tranquila sin importarle las miradas que todos le daban a excepción de Mineta que con solo un pequeño contacto entre él y Bakugou lo había hecho temblar.

Para cuando el desayuno acabo Tsuyu fue ayudada por Midoriya a secar y guardar las tazas y los platos utilizados, estaban en un armonioso silencio haciendo los quehaceres en la cocina cuando Midoriya comenzó a reírse solo causando la curiosidad de Tsuyu.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Midoriya-chan? —Pregunto ladeando su rostro mientras lo observaba

— ¿No crees que ha sido una mañana extraña, Tsuyu-chan? Además es primera vez que veo a Kacchan actuar de una manera tan posesiva con alguien demostrando que quiere y está con esa persona, claro a la manera de Kacchan por supuesto —Soltó su reflexión Deku guardando el último plato que había secado.

Tsuyu estuvo en silencio por un momento analizando la información recibida por el muchacho de cabellos verde oscuro— Parece que el amor está llegando a nuestra clase.

Deku al escuchar aquello se colocó extrañamente nervioso, cerró sus ojos inhaló aire y lo exhaló calmando aquellos nervios para luego abrir sus ojos y hacer su primer movimiento.

— Tsuyu-chan —Nombro a la chica junto a él apoyándose contra los muebles de la cocina y tomando de la mano a Tsuyu. La acercó a él de forma lenta para asegurarse de que ella también lo quisiera de esa manera y una vez que no tuvo negativa la tuvo frente a él acercándola en el espacio en medio de sus piernas y abrazándola por las finas caderas de ella. El violento sonrojo en el rostro femenino solo lo hizo sonreír. Para terminar de acercarse a ella junto sus frentes pasando su nariz en una caricia por la de ella— Tengamos una cita.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla.

Aquel día fue el más extraño para toda la clase 1-A que se adaptaba a la repentina aparición de las primeras parejas entre ellos, pero aquel día fue tan solo el comienzo.

* * *

¡Y lo hemos terminado!

Debo primero que todo disculparme por no haberlo subido ayer pero fue un día muy agitado y llegué muy cansada a casa, gomen, gomen.

Pero aquí tenemos ya el último capítulo y me encantaría saber qué les ha parecido las reacciones y situaciones que se dieron o el cómo Deku le pidió una cita a Tsuyu. Por cierto, creo que ya se habrá notado pero no suelo ocupar los típicos: sama, chan, kun o san, salvo algunas excepciones como la interacción entre Tsuyu y Deku pero por lo demás nunca los uso, por si se lo preguntaban al verlo solo entre ellos.

Y bueno no queda más que agradecer por su recibimiento a este cortito fic *muchos corazones* e invitarlos a si gustan del Kacchako leer: Besame intensamente, el primer fic largo que estaré haciendo.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
